The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners and more particularly to a vacuum cleaner with a cord retainer for releasably holding the looped power cord in a horizontal position along the housing of the vacuum cleaner.
In canister-type vacuum cleaners, automatic power cord retention devices are often employed to store the power cord within the body of the canister or in a body-mounted spring-actuated retractable cord reel device. On the other hand, upright vacuum cleaners typically include spaced hooks disposed on the handle about which the cord is wrapped when the vacuum cleaner is stored.
These two cord retaining means are not generally applicable to tank-type vacuum cleaners. Specifically, due to the necessity of a larger tank for collecting the debris and/or fluid, there is no convenient spot to mount a cord reel device inside of the housing or on the housing of a tank-type vacuum cleaner. There is no typically convenient place to mount retaining hooks around which the cord can be wrapped. U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,593 discloses a tank-type vacuum cleaner with two cord retaining hooks mounted on the housing in vertical alignment with each other. The lower hook can pivot approximately 180xc2x0 to facilitate removal of the looped cord. However, this design is problematic because the user must bend down to the floor level to reach the lower hook before twisting it and releasing the cord. Further, when the tank is empty, tank-type vacuum cleaners tend to be top-heavy and therefore wrapping the cord in a vertical loop can result in the vacuum cleaner being tipped over.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cord retaining system for tank-type vacuum cleaners that is easier to use.
In accordance with one refinement of the present invention, a cord retainer for a vacuum cleaner includes two shafts, a right shaft and a left shaft, that extend horizontally outward from the housing of the tank-type vacuum cleaner. The right and left shafts each include two stopsxe2x80x94a first stop and a second stop. Each shaft is also pivotally connected to a cord lock, e.g., the right shaft is pivotally connected to a right cord lock and the left shaft is pivotally connected to a left cord lock. The right and left cord locks each includes a base for receiving its respective shaft and a leg portion that extends substantially perpendicularly outward from the base. The leg portions serve as hooks for retaining the cord. The right cord lock includes a first stop for engaging the first stop of the right shaft and a second stop for engaging the second stop of the right shaft. The right cord lock is pivotable along an arc limited by engagement of the first stops of the right shaft and right cord lock and by engagement of the second stops of the right shaft and right cord lock. Similarly, the left cord lock includes a first stop for engaging the first stop of the left shaft and a second stop for engaging the second stop of the left shaft. The left cord lock is also pivotable along an arc limited by engagement of the first stops of the left shaft and left cord lock and by engagement of the second stops of the left shaft and left cord lock.
In accordance with another refinement of the present invention, the right and left shafts are disposed along a horizontal plane thereby permitting the cord to be looped around the cord locks in a horizontal fashion.
In accordance with another refinement of the present invention, the arc through which the right cord lock can pivot ranges from about 80xc2x0 to about 135xc2x0 and the arc through which the left cord lock can pivot ranges from about 80xc2x0 to about 135xc2x0.
In accordance with a further refinement of the present invention, the right and left cord locks can pivot through an arc of about 90xc2x0.
In another refinement of the present invention, the first stop of the right shaft engages the first stop of the right cord lock when the right cord lock is in a first position. The second stop of the right shaft engages the second stop of the right cord lock when the right cord lock is in a second position. The first stop of the left shaft engages the first stop of the left cord lock when the left cord lock is in a first position. And, the second stop of the left shaft engages the second stop of the left cord lock when the left cord lock is in a second position. The legs of the right and left cord locks are substantially coplanar and oppositely directed when the right and left cord locks are in their respective first positions and the legs of the right and left cord locks are substantially parallel and directed upwardly when the right and left locks are in their respective second positions.
In a further refinement of the present invention, the first and second stops of the right cord lock are disposed within the base and along an arc of about 90xc2x0 apart from each other and the first and second stops of the right shaft are disposed along an arc of about 180xc2x0 from each other. Similarly, the first and second stops of the left cord lock are disposed along an arc of about 90xc2x0 from each other and the first and second stops of the left shaft are disposed along an arc of about 180xc2x0 from each other.
In still a further refinement of the present invention, the first and second stop of the right cord lock are connected by an arcuate wall and the first and second stops of the left cord lock are connected by an arcuate wall.
In yet another refinement of the present invention, the right shaft comprises an outwardly directed male protuberance and the right cord lock comprises a top wall having a female opening. The male protuberance of the right shaft is snap fitted into the female opening of the right cord lock. Similarly, the left shaft comprises an outwardly directed male protuberance and the left cord lock comprises a top wall having a female opening. The male protuberance of the left shaft is snap fitted into the female opening of the left cord lock.
In yet another refinement of the present invention, the right cord lock is interchangeable with the left cord lock and, hence, a single part can serve as both a right cord lock or a left cord lock.
In yet another refinement of the present invention, the right and left shafts are fast with or integrally connected to the housing. In such a refinement, the right and left shafts may be molded as a part of the housing.
In another refinement of the present invention, a vacuum cleaner is provided which includes a housing. The housing is connected to a right shaft and a left shaft. The right and left shafts extend outward from the housing and both the right and left shafts each comprise a first stop and a second stop. The right shaft is pivotally connected to a right cord lock and the left shaft is pivotally connected to a left cord lock. The right and left cord locks each comprise a hollow base for receiving one of the right and left shafts respectively and a leg portion that extends substantially perpendicularly outward from its respective base. The hollow base of the right cord lock comprises a first stop for engaging the first stop of the right shaft and a second stop for engaging the second stop of the right shaft. Similarly, the hollow base of the left cord lock comprises a first stop for engaging the first stop of the left shaft and a second stop for engaging the second stop of the left shaft. The first stop of the right shaft engages the first stop of the right cord lock when the right cord lock is in a first position and the second stop of the right shaft engages the second stop of the right cord lock when the right cord lock is in a second position. Similarly, the first stop of the left shaft engages the first stop of the left cord lock when the left cord lock is in a first position and the second stop of the left shaft engages the second stop of the left cord lock when the left cord lock is in a second position. The legs of the right and left cord locks are substantially coplanar and are directed in substantially opposite directions when the right and left cord locks are in their respective first positions. In these first positions, the cord may be wrapped around the cord locks and secured in place against the housing of the vacuum cleaner. When the right and left cord locks are in their respective second positions, the legs of the right and left cord locks are disposed substantially parallel and directed upward thereby permitting easy removal of the looped cord from the cord locks. It will be noted that only one of the cord locks needs to be turned upward to the second position in order to remove the looped cord from the locks.
In a further refinement of the present invention, the right and left shafts are connected to the housing along a horizontal plane when the vacuum cleaner is in an upright position.
Other features and advantages of the present invention are inherent in the cord lock and vacuum cleaner claimed and disclosed or will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.